


Train To The Afterlife

by brooowhat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Pandora's Vault Prison, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooowhat/pseuds/brooowhat
Summary: The dull blue eyes met with the familiar brown eyes that were filled with warmth and love.“Wil?”“Tommy.”OrTommy dies, painfully. But he finally finds peace in his older brother's arms.(Based on the recent lore on the Dream SMP)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	1. Jubilee Line

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I hope this isn't too badly worded/written. And sorry for the big spaces if you are reading this on a computer...
> 
> Warnings:  
> -Swearing  
> -(Kinda) Graphic depictions of violence  
> -Implied death  
> -Abuse
> 
> That's all, I think. Anyways enjoy! (Laugh out loud)

Tommy was in pain.

As much as he tried to ignore it, the aching in his chest didn’t stop. His head was throbbing and blood was running down his forehead.

“Dream-” Tommy cried out, stumbling away as fast as possible from the masked man. “-Stop, please! Dream,” 

_I’m going to die._

Was the only thought running through the boy’s head. A terrifying fact. 

_Slap. Another bruise on his already injured cheek._

Is this the end? Is this how TommyInnit dies? It would feel like a mockery. A mockery of his life that he so badly wanted to continue. “Wait!-” 

The prisoner grabbed him by his hair and threw Tommy’s on the ground with unspeakable force. He yelped out in pain once again, fighting back was now obviously useless.

Dream was saying something, but the boy couldn’t hear him, the ringing in his ears was way loud and annoying, painful even. 

“Make it fast please” Tommy whimpered, curling into himself on the cold obsidian ground. No matter how hot the lava all around them was, the black stone never got even a little bit more warm.

Dream hovered over Tommy, kneeling down right next to the crumbling boy, he harshly turned his beaten up face to look right into his mask's black dots.

_(Techno was punching into his face with no mercy, Tommy could hear Wilbur cheering the two on and Niki’s worried gasps._

_He was in so much pain, he flinched at every hit in his already black eye and_

_Tommy tried standing up again, he tried gaining the upper hand in the fistfight but Techno was so much stronger, and much more blood-thirsty than he was._

_The boy slumped back onto the ground with an annoyed groan._

_“Techno- stop, wait!” Tommy pleaded and surprisingly enough, the beating stopped._

_“I hope you learned your lesson then, Tommy” Techno smirked, watching the boy cough out blood._

_“Go fuck yourself”_

_As much as he tried to, he still cried, he still broke down on the ground while Tubbo and Niki tried their best to comfort him. And both Wilbur and Techno weren’t present, they were never there to help.)_

“I’m going to prove to you that the book is real Tommy.” Dream threatened.

But Tommy again, couldn’t hear it. He just wanted this to be over.

_I just want this to end. Please. I shouldn’t have fought back. I’m sorry-_

Dream swung at his face again, making Tommy wince and try to crawl away, even if there was no use to do that. He was completely trapped.

_Bang._

Another smack on his already abused head, making the poor teen see stars. He grabbed onto his abuser's hand, trying to get some sort of comfort from it.

“I’m sorry Tommy, it had to be done” Dream murmured, caressing the boy’s head with his bloody hands while Tommy was full-on sobbing, crying into Dream’s chest and mumbling nonsense.

Pathetic.

The struggling started to quiet down, and the tight grip on Dream’s arm started to let go. But Tommy was still trying to hang onto his last threads, trying to somehow stay alive.

“Maybe they would finally care if you would be gone…” Dream sighed with sarcastic sadness hinted in his tone. Tommy didn’t answer.

“I don’t want- want to d.. die” He choked out his last words. 

“You needed to learn your lesson”

Tommy would’ve fought back and swore at him but he was too weak to do that. All he could do was pitifully sob and cling onto the only person in this tiny box.

A hand was suddenly squeezed at his throat and Tommy couldn’t breathe- his eyes widened with terror as Dream choked the blonde with his bare hands.

Tommy trashed around only for a few seconds before his body went limp and his panicked breathing started to stutter even more.

Dream looked at the shaking boy under him and stood up. Leaving him to die a slow, painful death.

There was blood running down his forehead and chin, his chest was still anxiously rising up and down. But Dream couldn’t bring himself to care.

\--

“Tommy? I’m back, I can only stay for about ten minutes.”

The warden yelled out, trying to get attention from the boy. But he never got a reply.

“Tommy? Dream?” He called out again, this time louder and clearer. But again, not a single soul answered.

Maybe he was sleeping? Or was Sam not loud enough for him to hear?

_Haha._

A low chuckle could be heard if you strained your ears well enough, Sam froze. _What had happened?_

“Dream. What did you do.”

“It’s so quiet, Sam.”

The warden felt the pit in his stomach grow, he knew where this conversation was going and that scared him so much.

“Answer the question, Dream.”

There was silence, once again. Only the loud lava popping was ringing through Sam’s ears. 

“He’s goneee” Dream laughed, stretching out the last word in a mocking way. 

_No. No way, Tommy? This is all my fault._

_Today I believe I made my first mistake as a warden…_

\--

_“Next stop: Jubilee Line”_

An almost robotic woman’s voice echoed throughout a- train.

_Train? Where am I?_

Tommy jumped up from the seat, looking around the packed place.

It looked like a normal train, but blue and red lights illuminated the whole place and everything seemed too quiet for his liking, except for the occasional thumps and loud noises because of the train taking turns or overall moving.

There were so many people, yet he couldn’t really see any of their faces, it was almost as if they were changing their appearance every second- that they didn’t have an identity.

Tommy tried to tame the evident panic in his body language and expressions as he awkwardly sat back onto the train seat.

“Um, excuse me-” Tommy cleared his throat, the best option at the moment was to figure out where the hell he was, and what was happening. For some reason Tommy couldn’t remember how he got there- he didn’t even remember what happened _before_ that. It was a weird feeling, the feeling of your head being completely empty.

The person next to him didn’t turn around to face the boy, they sat still, only shaking a little bit because of the moving train.

“You are dead. Don’t you remember?” They finally spoke up.

“Dead?” Tommy asked quietly- _dead. Oh, oh yeah I got beaten up by-_

_By who?_

“Obviously.”

He turned away in embarrassment. Contemplating whether he should ask another very needed question or not.

“Where do I go?”

“People usually get off as early as possible,” The stranger replied. “-But some stay in the train forever to either help others or grieve over their own death.”

Tommy nodded, he really didn’t want to stay here. The atmosphere was unsettling and it felt cold, unwelcoming. 

_“Jubilee Line.”_

The voice announced the stop again as the doors slid open with a loud creak.

Tommy muttered a soft “Thank you” To the kind stranger and struggled his way through the crowd and got out of the train.

The train station was, as well, filled with many strange people who were all rushing somewhere, probably trying to reunite with their families. 

Would his lovely big brother be here?

A spark of hope made its way to Tommy, finally clearing some confusion in his head. But the teen was still lost in this mess of a place.

“Ouch- what the-” He flinched when someone aggressively bumped into his shoulder, “I’m looking for someone, now if you could move-”

The two made eye contact.

The dull blue eyes met with the familiar brown eyes that were filled with warmth and love. 

“Wil?”

“Tommy.”

The blonde instantly noticed that Wilbur was excluded from the crowd, he could actually see what he was wearing- how he looked, he could see what his skin color was, how his hair was even longer than before and the dark brown cloak that he seemed to never take off.

Wilbur pulled the boy into a tight hug, raking his fingers through the blonde locks.

“I’m still proud of you Tommy”

_(“See you soon Wilbur.”_

_“See you soon” The brunette smirked.)_

  
  
  



	2. Hate to see you leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Wilbur talk, Ranboo and Tubbo grieve over their best friends death.
> 
> (Chapter title is from Wilbur's song "Jubilee line")

The two brothers were sitting on a bench, which was right across the railways where every now and then a train stopped. It was just a regular metro station.

Tommy had noticed that every person- even though they had no colour in them, or even faces, you could see their wounds and injuries. Crimson red, blue, yellow, purple marks in different sizes. Of course, there were also people who looked perfectly fine, probably because they died of natural causes. 

That meant that Wilbur had the big wound that Phil’s sword left him with, the sword that he wanted to go through his guts and end his precious life.

And, honourable mention. Tommy’s ugly black eye and the hundred bruises he’d gotten from getting beaten up were still there, visible for everyone to see. It made the boy feel weak, useless.

“Tommy?” Wilbur looked worried, and he had a good reason to be. As much as he didn’t want to ask about them,(To respect the boy’s privacy) Tommy’s state was making him nauseous and upset. “Yeah?”

“How did you get these… Scars?”

“...” Tommy couldn’t say that he wasn’t expecting the question, it’s just that he didn’t know how to answer. “I think I got beaten up-, Haha, but that’s all I remember, I don’t know who killed me”

The silence filled the air once again, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. It felt safe and understanding. “I don’t remember who murdered me either” Wilbur laughed with sadness clear in his voice.

“Would you want to know?” Tommy could see the brunette hesitate for a second, opening and closing his mouth before coming to a decision, “Not really” 

They looked at another train stopping by and more passengers were coming out. Nothing changed, everything looked exactly the last time when a train passed by.

“Wil?” “Yeah?”

“Where do we go now?”

“Nowhere, this is a never-ending cycle”

\--

“Tommy isn’t dead,” Tubbo said, his voice shaking a little bit. It was evident that the boy was unsure and scared.    
  
(It wasn’t his first time experiencing grief)

Sam didn’t answer, he just stared at him. And Tubbo could practically  _ hear  _ the pity in his eyes. “I’m sorry Tubbo, he’s gone.”

He shook his head in denial, “This isn’t funny Sam” Tubbo hissed. “I’m leaving” 

The boy turned around and slumped back to Snowchester, he couldn’t help but sob occasionally while walking through the woods.

Sam hoped that Tubbo would be able to move on faster, Tommy didn’t like to be pitied. He wouldn’t want his best friend to be in pain.

It can’t be real, right? Tommy wouldn’t die like…  _ That.  _ It just doesn’t fit his heroic character and loud, reckless personality. There’s just no way… No.

“Tubbo? Is that you?” Leaves rustling behind him could be heard, and he immediately recognized the voice. “Ranboo!” Tubbo cried out, throwing himself onto the half enderman hybrid. 

“Whoa- hey, are you okay? Did you hear about the, uhm… News?” Ranboo mumbled as he hugged him back.

“He isn’t dead.” Tubbo insisted, he was crying into his shoulder right as he said that. Which made Ranboo’s heart ache.

“Tubbo-”

Ranboo was just as lost as the other was, how could Sam let this happen? 

It was heartbreaking for both of them to think about the fact that they will never be able to talk to Tommy anymore, they won’t be able to share jokes and laugh with him- they can’t hug him or hold his hand in tough situations.  _ So maybe it was better to pretend like it never happened? _

_ This doesn’t feel real. It feels like a dream. _

“We didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye.”

\--

“Do you know where Ranboo went?”

Phil was eagerly looking for signs of the ender boy who hadn’t shown up to their house in at least six days. “Dunno. Probably out somewhere, with a friend” Techno shrugged.

“What’s for dinner?” He asked only a few seconds later, still buried in a book he’d got from trading with villagers. “I could make… Steak and potatoes- Or bone broth soup” 

“Soup is okay,” Techno smiled. 

The two had been relaxed for the past few months after blowing up L’maburg, but something about it felt off. It bugged both Phil and Techno but they never talked about it, maybe because of guilt. Maybe because they were lost and embarrassed.

But at the same time, it needed to be done- right? They needed to learn a lesson.

“Tech, you okay?” “Yeah, m’ fine.”

Phil stood up slowly and gazed at the snow that was still falling down, and it didn’t show any signs of stopping, it was really annoyingly dark outside but he could see a tall silhouette- “It’s Ranboo!- ” No, surprisingly enough not only Ranboo. Two figures were struggling their way to the cottage through the thick snow. “-There’s someone else too”

“Who?” Techno raised an eyebrow and Phil shrugged. “Anyways I’m going to open the door for  _ them _ ” 

He ran to the front door and opened it, letting the cold refreshing air fill his lungs. The two boys had already made it to the porch- and no Phil’s surprise one of them was Tubbo.

“Hey Phil… Could, um, Tubbo stay here for today?” Ranboo asked, his voice sounded strained and his cheeks had scars from crying.

Tears burned Ranboo, so he had no choice but to be left with lighter marks of his recent tears that ran down his cheeks.

“Why would he be here.” Phil sounded angry. The tone in his voice made Ranboo nervous, but he had to stay confident for the safety of his best friend. “Um, well, Tubbo isn’t going quite well, and I’m just trying to help.” 

And it seemed true, the brunette had dark eye bags under his eyes and he looked skinnier than what Phil had seen before. It looked like Tubbo was going to faint any minute from now on.

“I don’t know if Techno would approve, but make yourself at home” Phil sighed. 

_ Why did I say that? Why did I let him in? _

Guilt. But at the same time, he was  _ kind _ of pressured.  _ Anyways, this kid better appreciate my kindness. _

Phil rushed back to Techno to inform him of the unexpected guest, he would absolutely _ not _ appreciate the newcomer but did they really have any other option?

“Guess who the fuck our guest is” Phil laughed and sat beside him, completely forgetting about the soup he was supposed to be making. “Tommy? Maybe, I mean, you did stand there for quite a while so I’m guessing the stranger is unwanted” 

“Nope” Phil shook his head, “It’s Tubbo”

A puzzled look splattered on Techno’s face, he was surprised, maybe a bit annoyed. But he wasn’t  _ as _ annoyed as Phil expected him to be. “Well. That’s… Big news” Techno blurted out. “I’m not mad- for the record” He added, making Phil chuckle at his response.

The two teens were standing at the doorway, seemingly whispering to each other and sharing troubled looks. Both of them looked tired and worn out, for whatever reason.

“Hey- I’m not forcing you to stay here, I just want to make sure that you are eating and that you’re okay” Ranboo patted on the brunette's shoulder reassuringly. “Ranboo thank you but this is really awkward here. T-Technoblade doesn’t want me here and neither does Phil”

Tubbo was embarrassed but thankful that his best friend had worried about him, and _ of course  _ he appreciated that Ranboo tried. But it was still really nerve-wracking to be here, especially with  _ the _ literal _ Technoblade.  _ The person who had blown up his safe place twice, and also the person who had taken his second canon life because of so said peer pressure.

Techno, Phil and their morals made Tubbo aggravated. He didn’t understand how people could be so selfish. They didn’t know what L’manburg meant for him and Tommy. 

“Hey, we can go back to Snowchester if you want to” Ranboo’s soft tone made Tubbo snap out of his thoughts again, “Do whatever you want” He snapped back at the ender boy, unintentionally. 

Ranboo just nodded unsurely. “Should we tell them-” He started but immediately got cut off by the blonde man walking past them into the kitchen. “No, they don’t deserve to know. Plus, would they care anyway?” Tubbo whispered, he wouldn’t dare to speak louder in Phil’s or Techno’s presence.

“Even if they would care, it would be out of pity. They would only care when he’s gone.” 

“What?-” Techno’s sudden presence made both of the boy’s jump. “Oh! Nothing at all” Ranboo let out a choked laugh, and Tubbo just smiled with wide eyes.

“Who’s gone?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too bad- but yes, I am leaving you on a cliffhanger. >:)
> 
> Thanks for so many kudos and hits already, it's very heartwarming!!! (Constructive criticism appreciated)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter bro's @/uursuIa (with a capital i as L)
> 
> https://twitter.com/uursuIa


End file.
